Spandex Love
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [COMPLETE. ONLY TWO PARTS.] AU: The school has a Halloween Dress Up Dance... Just read it!
1. Part One

Ok, I thought of this fic while I was at work the other day (don't worry, it has nothing to do with where I actually work, a liquor store. lol). And then I wrote it and typed it all in a day, and here it is...  
  
AU: Takes place the night before Halloween (so Mia's mom still gets married on Halloween), at a school Halloween Costume Dance. The whole Kenny/Jo-C-Rox thing never happened.  
  
It was going to be a one-shot fic, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop. And besides, there happened to be a really good cliffhanger right in the middle of it, so hey presto, it's now a two-part fic.  
  
And I'm dedicating the story to all of you lovely little (or not so little) munchkins who have me on your favourite authors list! Woot! This one's for you girls (I'm assuming everyone is female here, but if anyone is male, please, let me know!).  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lana swished her long blonde hair all over my desk before turning around to talk to me. "So, Amelia," she said with a snarl. "Are you going to the Halloween Dance tonight?"  
  
"I guess so. Are you?" I hope not, I hope not.  
  
"Of course. Josh and I have matching costumes." Oh how quaint. "I must say, Amelia, I think it's really great of you to have the courage to go to a school dance without a date. I mean, and not feel embarrassed or out of place or anything. I really admire you." Her words were practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer, how dare she sit there and say things like that, imply that she is better than me just because she has a date? Big deal. Just because I don't have a date doesn't mean I can't still go and have fun. And believe me, I don't need her reminding me of how much of a biological, dateless freak I am. I remember that by myself often enough.  
  
"Actually, Lana, I do have a date for the dance. I happen to have a boyfriend, you know." Whoa, where did that come from?  
  
I just slipped out! I couldn't stand to see her gloating like that, and that was the first thing that I could think of to get her to shut up. Yeah, it was the first thing, and the stupidest thing because of course, I don't have a boyfriend! Or even a date for the dance! So what am I going to do when we get to the dance and my 'date' is MIA? No way would she believe he was off christening battleships or something.  
  
Oh God, what have I done?  
  
"Oh really?" Lana asked. Her expression told me she didn't believe me.  
  
Gulp. "Yes." Oh what have I done?  
  
"What's his..."  
  
Ring ring.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Lana. I'd love to sit around and chat but the bell just went, so I have to go. Ta ta for now." I called before high-tailing my ass out of there.  
  
Oh my God I am in so much trouble. Maybe I should just not bother turning up at all tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't not go, Mia," Tina said to me at lunch today.  
  
"Why not? Is there some rule that says I have to go?" I retorted. I'm serious about not going. I don't think I can handle the humiliation when Lana finds out for sure that I lied about having a boyfriend.  
  
"Because... because I said so! Please, Mia? It won't be the same without you. And besides, you already have your Wonder Woman costume," Tina continued.  
  
"Why don't you want to go?" Lilly asked, stuffing her sandwich in her mouth at the same time.  
  
"I just don't feel like it. And it's not like I even have a date or anything," I added quietly.  
  
"Oh, please! That's not what this is about, is it? Who cares! My dorky brother doesn't have a date either but he's still tagging along. He even hired a costume and everything, he said he refused to go along with whatever the guys from the Computer Club had planned. He won't tell me what he has though."  
  
Michael's coming? And he doesn't have a date? Hmm, maybe I should go after all.  
  
"Yeah, Mia, it's not like you'll be the only one going stag, and we're not going to leave you alone all night either."  
  
"But I told Lana I had a date, I can't turn up now without one, she'll never let me live it down."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" Lilly barked at me.  
  
"I don't know," I replied, looking down at my bowl. "It just slipped out. She was being all cocky because I don't have a boyfriend..."  
  
"Well you don't." Lilly interrupted.  
  
"I know, but I just wanted her to shut up."  
  
"Alright, Mia. I don't care what you told Lana, you are coming to this dance, and you are going to have a good time whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Ok, fine. But when Lana humiliates me you'll be sorry."  
  
Oh I am SO dead. Lana is going to eat me alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Albert Einstein isn't so bad as far as high schools go. They always go all out whenever we have school dances. And tonight was no exception. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make the school look so good, all the decorations were great.  
  
Lars and I just arrived; me in my spandex, figure-hugging Wonder Woman suit, Lars in his usual bodyguard get up.  
  
Here we go, time to face the music.  
  
* * *  
  
So far I haven't seen Lana. We arrived about half an hour ago, but I don't think she and Josh have arrived yet.  
  
I haven't seen Michael in his mysterious costume yet either. He'd better come!  
  
Tina and I are standing by the table we'd snagged. Lilly and Boris are on the dance floor, and Dave disappeared into the little boy's room, I think.  
  
"I'm so glad you came, Mia. It really wouldn't be the same without you. And your costume looks great!"  
  
"Thanks," I replied, even though I felt stupid in it. "You look really good too, you know."  
  
Tina had come as Juliet, Dave as Romeo. I guess by couples coming as something that matches, it makes the losers without date's stand out. Oh well, Lana would have singled me out anyway, even if my costume didn't.  
  
Dave came up behind Tina, "Do you want to dance?" he asked her, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
Tina's face lit up when she heard him, but then it dropped as soon as she realised that would mean leaving me alone.  
  
"Don't worry," I assured her. "I'll be fine on my lonesome. You guys go have fun."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't mind?" Tina cried, beaming again.  
  
"Sure, go on."  
  
"Thanks, Mia. We'll be back soon anyway," she called out as Dave dragged her towards the dance floor.  
  
I had just sat down when a voice behind me said, "So where's your boyfriend, Amelia?"  
  
Great. It was Lana. I knew it was foolish of me to hope she would just never turn up. I stood up and readied myself for the humiliation, but when I turned around I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lana. Just what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Duh, I'm Barbie. And Josh is Ken." She indicated to where Josh was standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Ha ha, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Josh looked fine, in fact he looked really good in his suit, but Lana was a travesty. She was wearing a bright pink top, a lime green skirt, her hair was huge, and she was wearing more makeup than I even own.  
  
Lana obviously thought she looked ok though, and she couldn't understand why I was laughing. She turned to insults to get me back.  
  
"So, Ameila, who are you supposed to be? A try hard superhero?"  
  
Better a try hard superhero than a try hard doll!  
  
"Where's your boyfriend anyway?" she taunted.  
  
That stopped my laughing. "Oh, um, yeah, my boyfriend... He's..." I started, but a figure I couldn't see, standing behind Lana, interrupted me.  
  
"Mia, darling, there you are. I thought I'd lost you for a minute." A deep manly voice announced, stepping from behind Lana and coming to my side.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun... Who is it? Stay tuned for more of your favourite superhero.  
  
And if you like it, review it! 


	2. Part Two

I really liked writing this fic, I think it's really funny, so I hope you all like it as much as I do.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone, and sorry for calling you a munchkin Melissa! Lol.  
  
Now, on with the story, and don't we all love a hot guy in spandex???  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was Michael! And he was dressed as... Superman!  
  
I was wrong earlier when I'd said seeing Lana was the funniest thing I'd ever seen, because seeing Michael clad in skintight lycra was hilarious. But also incredibly sexy.  
  
Michael put his arm around me and said to Lana, "Hi, Lana, dressed as a woman of the night I see. How ingenious. But don't you think you could have dressed up for the occasion? You know, like worn a costume?"  
  
Ouch. If I wasn't so busy trying to keep from hyperventilating due to the fact that Michael Moscovitz not only had his arm around my waist, but was also pretending to be my boyfriend, I would have laughed out loud.  
  
Lana apparently did not find Michael's jest as funny as I did though. She "Hmph"-ed, then turned on her stiletto heels and stormed over to where Josh was.  
  
I turned to Michael, "Um, thanks for that. You didn't have to, you know."  
  
"Aw, come on. It was fun! How could I not?"  
  
"No, I mean, you didn't have to pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
Oh God, was that even what he'd done? Or did he just call me 'darling' and put his arm around my waist for the 'fun' of it?  
  
"No probs, Thermopolis. It's not as if our costumes don't match anyway. Although you know, you looked more like a damsel in distress than Wonder Woman."  
  
"Yeah? Well you looked more like a knight in shining armour than Superman."  
  
"Touche. Do you want some punch?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks."  
  
Michael left to get some drinks from the refreshment table, and as soon as he'd gone, Tina and Lilly came rushing up to me.  
  
Tina was ecstatic, "Oh my God, Mia! What just happened?" she cried.  
  
Lilly on the other hand did not seem as happy, "Did my brother just have his arm around you?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Kinda... he was just doing me a favour my pretending to be my boyfriend in front of Lana. That's all."  
  
"Just pretending, huh? Yeah right." Lilly said.  
  
What did that mean?  
  
But before I could find out what it meant Michael sauntered back over with out drinks.  
  
"Nice costume, dorkus." Lilly said to him as he passed me my punch.  
  
"Yeah, well the costume shop accidentally gave my Darth Vader costume to someone else, so at late notice it was either this or the purple Teletubby (A/N: Apparently the Purlpe Teletubby is gay). What are you supposed to be anyway?"  
  
Lilly was wearing a black, lacy slip and a fake beard. "Hello?" she said. "I'm a Freudian Slip."  
  
"Riiiiiight..." Michael said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Urgh, whatever, Michael. Come on, Tina. Let's leave these two love birds alone."  
  
Thanks, Lilly. Because calling us lovebirds isn't embarrassing for me!  
  
Once Tina and Lilly had retreated back to the dance floor, Michael and I just sat there in silence for a good minute.  
  
How embarrassing! If we really were a couple, as Lana was supposed to believe, we wouldn't be sitting here in silence. Maybe we should... dance? But can I really ask him to dance with me after what he's already done for me? It would be like torture, although we did dance at the last dance. And he could always say no.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
Michael looked down at his costume, "Well, I wasn't exactly planning to have to dance in this thing. But, sure. We are supposed to be dating after all. And Lana hasn't stopped staring at us, so we may as well give her something to look at."  
  
We found a spot in the middle of the dance floor and started swaying to the music. It was weird at first for us both, because we were both wearing skintight lycra costumes!  
  
But it was so nice, just slowly swaying to the music with Michael's arms wrapped around me.  
  
Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, not until Michael said in my ear, "I love you, Mia."  
  
WHAT??? Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
Surely I must have fallen asleep, this is a dream, it's a fantasy. It's NOT real. Or is it?  
  
"Urgh!" I heard someone next to me say.  
  
I stopped freaking out long enough to turn my head to see Lana and Josh dancing next to us. Lana was desperately trying to steer them away from Michael and I.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot Michael started laughing and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You should have seen the look on her face. It was classic."  
  
Oh, so it had just been an act. What am I talking about? Of course it was an act, as if Michael Moscovitz was really in love with me! Ha! I wish.  
  
We danced for a few more minutes, but then the music changed to a fast song so we went and sat back down.  
  
The night pretty much continued like that, we danced to the slow ones, and sat down and talked with everyone through the fast ones.  
  
When the DJ finally announced the last song, a slow one, and everyone got up to dance, I took the opportunity to talk to Michael. Alone.  
  
"Um," I started. "I just wanted to thankyou, Michael. For all you've done for me tonight. I'm sure you would have rathered been doing something else all night, even bowling or whatever, but thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it, Mia."  
  
Huh, he never calls me Mia.  
  
"It was fun," he continued. "Didn't you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't make such a bad boyfriend!" Ha! That was the understatement of the century.  
  
Michael didn't answer, he just looked at me strangely, then he leaned forward and kissed me.  
  
On the lips.  
  
I guess Lana must have been watching, because he didn't pull away, and neither did I, for a good while.  
  
When he finally pulled back, I was speechless, "What was... I mean, was Lana watching or something?" I asked.  
  
Michael shook his head, "No, she left with Josh about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Then... then why did you... I mean, you don't have to pretend any more, not if Lana's not here."  
  
"Who says I was pretending?" Michael said softly. Then he seemed to snap back to reality, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm just going to leave."  
  
He stood up to go but I called him back, "Wait, what do you mean you weren't pretending any more? And why did you kiss me if Lana wasn't watching?" I seriously had no clue what was happening.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Not to me it's not."  
  
"Well, I like you, Mia. I mean, I more than like you. Let's just say that I wasn't lying when I said what I said on the dance floor in front of Lana before. But it doesn't matter. I'm sorry."  
  
He turned to leave again but I jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around.  
  
Then I kissed him.  
  
And he kissed me back.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
There we go. Now if you liked it, let me know by hitting that review button! And if you didn't, hit it anyway! 


End file.
